A Little bit of Money
by lezonne
Summary: Hermione accuses Draco of never being able to donate to anyone. With a division of her department seeing near foreclosure, maybe it's time to prove her wrong. Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition Round 10.


**A/n:** Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition round 10. I used prompts #6 (word, specialty) and #9 (word, chemistry).

* * *

><p>"You will <em>not<em> get rid of this division," Hermione said in determination, glaring at the worker in front of her. "The creatures need us!"

"Sorry Miss, it's just budget cuts. There will still be the other divisions of the Department of Regulation and Control for Magical Creatures. They will not go unprotected, but with so much debt eating away the Ministry right now we cannot afford to keep open every division."

"You just need to do a fundraiser," she huffed, shaking her head at him. "This is ridiculous! You're not cutting down on other divisions of the Ministry."

"Actually-"

"Never mind," she snapped, flopping down in the nearest chair. "I don't really care what you're shutting down. I manage the _entire_ Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures! Why wasn't this cleared with me beforehand?"

"It was just decided," he said, backing away.

"Then I want to speak to the Minister immediately! He cannot just-"

He held up his hands, cutting her off. "It's out of my control Miss Hermione, and the Minister is far too busy with other complaints already. Unless you can get a protest stating that this division needs to be kept open, and you can get someone to back the funding for a few months there's nothing that can be done to save this division."

She glared at him as he left. She just couldn't believe this. After all her hard work to bring the entire magical creatures department up into something important and well rounded. Now it was crashing down just three short years after it took off.

* * *

><p>"We'll get it sorted out," she assured someone, rushing out of the division. After sitting in her office for an hour she had finally gone back to the centaurgoblin liaison to speak to the director. After a short rather unpleasant conversation she attempted to make her way out of the section only to be harassed by plenty of confused, misled employees.

"Are they really shutting down the division?"

"They won't be shutting down the division."

"So it's true then? We're going to lose our jobs."

She rolled her eyes, stepping out of the collection of people as quickly as possible. Right now she didn't have those answers. Right now she still needed to figure out what to do.

"Watch yourself Granger."

Hermione felt her mood worsen as the blond popped into her division. Of course he didn't work here, since when did Malfoy's work? He only came to the Ministry now and then when the Minster was looking for new funding.

"Malfoy," she sighed, stepping away from the twit as they walked. "Is it that time of month again?"

"Hardly, I don't visit every month. It's like every six months."

She rolled her eyes again. "Oh, right. I forgot you couldn't spend _that _much time helping people."

"Helping people isn't my specialty."

"I knew that. So what are you doing here this time Malfoy? Did you come by to reject another proposition to fund the departments?"

"Naturally."

"You know Malfoy some people actually do need some funding!" she snapped, surprising him. "If you're not going to donate then why bother coming in?"

"Touché," he remarked, arching an eyebrow. "What's gotten under your skin today?"

"Leave me alone," she grumbled, turning to the elevator. He followed, something he never did. The few times they passed one another in the past few years he normally left as soon as possible. Today he followed, and she assumed it was due to her odd behavior. "Would you bugger off?"

"I'm wondering what's gotten under your skin," he smirked, watching her irritation grow. Three long years since the war had passed and both their personalities had changed very little. "You're even more annoying than usual."

"I was just thinking the same about you."

"So what is it Granger? What about the funding has your nickers in a twist?"

She shook her head, shoving past the blond. "It doesn't matter Malfoy, at least not to you."

He frowned, watching her slump off. She looked stressed about something and her irritable behavior only furthered his point. Something was off with the brunette. Even after avoiding a real conversation with her for years he knew something was amiss.

Shrugging, he dismissed her from his head. Worrying wouldn't do him any good, and why should it matter to him what bothered her anyway? He turned around, heading back down his original path. Granger's problems certainly weren't his problems.

* * *

><p>He waited for her later, hoping she would come out of her office sometime in this century. It was well past the work hours for a Ministry worker, and her assistant left two hours ago. Draco was getting tired of waiting on the bloody woman.<p>

Seriously, did she do anything besides work? While he might understand the stress she was under now, he still didn't know how she could work a fourteen hour day- that is, if her assistant was really telling the truth.

He hesitated by the door, considering knocking for a second time. Her assistant warned him to not do that the first time around but Draco didn't heed his words. Apparently Granger took her work quite seriously, as she had hexed the door to propel anyone who knocked back several feet, just so a message could pop up telling him to not disturb her.

_I'd rather not end up on my arse again. If she doesn't come out in the next five minutes I'll just leave and come back tomorrow._

Draco had begun to count the dots on floor tiles when the door finally opened. He glanced up, noting that the woman looked absolutely exhausted and barely awake as she locked her door. He doubted she even noticed he was there.

"Sleeping in your office Granger? That's a mighty poor way to make overtime."

She jumped, nearly dropping the hideous amount of paperwork she was carrying. He watched with a lazy expression, lounging calmly against the wall.

"Malfoy? What the heck are you still doing here at this hour? The Ministry shut down hours ago. What could possibility keep you here?"

"I made a special request from the Minister that he allow me to remain around past hours. I said it was a matter of importance."

"And he actually believed you?"

"As soon as I mentioned that it was to have a word with you he did," Draco replied, eyeing her. "You see, I like everyone else in Britain knows that you work for the Regulation and Care for Magical Creatures… whatever. The funding he wanted to request from me was for your department. And then I remembered this very curious brunette girl being extremely upset earlier, and she wouldn't tell me why." He stepped closer, smirking. "Ring any bells?"

"Like I told you before Malfoy, it doesn't matter to _you_. The people who will lose their jobs-"

"I've heard it's the tiniest department in the Ministry," he drawled. "Maybe five people are losing their jobs, tops."

"Yes but the entire division will suffer. Once one section goes the others cannot be far behind. The magical creatures have not received the proper treatment they deserve in quite a long time. House elves for instance-"

"Dear Lord Granger don't even start. I know what kind of tangent you can end up on when it comes to House elves, but specifically they are not going to be but from funding right now are they?"

She glared at him, getting right up in the blonds face. "Not yet. But this division of the Ministry will be the first to go if funds stay low and the system keeps collapsing. This section will be shut down before anything else, and then _a lot_ of people will lose their jobs. Maybe you'll start feeling bad then."

The bloke said nothing, watching the fire in her eyes. She had this odd connection to the fantastical creatures living in their world, a chemistry built solid and firm between Hermione Granger and the wonders around her. She was more connected to the creatures than anyone he had ever met.

"You can quit bothering to pretend like it matters to you," she snapped, shaking her head. "Your lifestyle won't suffer any changes. You can go on living in your perfect little world."

"It's far from perfect Granger," he said darkly, insulted by her words. "You know nothing about my life."

Hermione shrugged, obviously unfazed by his sudden unhappy demure. "I'm sure it's close enough Malfoy now that all the loose ends from the war have been fixed for you. Please, I've been working for hours to figure out how to fix this problem. It's been bugging me. Just leave me be. I have enough to handle."

He watched her leave, making no move to follow. It was obvious to him that she didn't want his help. Bloody hell, she didn't even believe that he would help!

Then again, he hadn't really helped anyone but himself since the war ended. Who would ever believe that a Malfoy would donate to charity?

A smirk played on his lips, thoughts spinning in his head. Oh, she would tumble out of her chair tomorrow morning!

* * *

><p>Hermione came in the following morning very early, beating the other employees of the department by a good hour or so. She slumped into her office, tired out of her mind as she sank into the familiar chair.<p>

Another day, another torrent of attempts to save the division with no money to be found. She didn't see much success ahead of her but she wouldn't give in yet. She would save the department somehow.

Glancing down at her desk she frowned, noticing the very early-morning mail. Picking up the blank envelope her frown deepened. No address, so maybe this was something she dropped on her way out last night.

Nope, the envelope was sealed. She wondered where the strange bit of mail came from as she tore it open. She reached out, grabbing her nearby coffee as she opened the little letter. A check was hidden inside, with a nice little note stuck directly over the amount.

_You thought I wouldn't donate, didn't you Granger? In your face! Here's more money than your silly division will ever need._

Her eyes widened, flipping the paper over to reveal the amount. Surprised by the amount underneath, she spit her coffee out directly over the check.

"Malfoy!"

She wasn't sure if she was elated or irritated. She spent all of yesterday saying he couldn't donate anything, and here he was throwing money at her. Pompous git- he did it to infuriate her!

Hermione pulled out her wand, drying the damp check. He was doing this to spite her, to get under her skin.

Well, two could play at that game! If he could throw money at her, then she could throw something even better at him and get revenge!

She wasn't entirely sure what that could be yet, but it would happen. Malfoy couldn't just send her spite money and get away with it.

Of course, that didn't mean she wouldn't use it.

_~FIN~_


End file.
